Recuerdos del pasado, ¿Cambios del presente?
by Erzsebeth.77
Summary: Tony y Steve han peleado, una figura del pasado de ambos aparece y trata de aprovechar esta pelea. Un pequeño cambio y toda su linea temporal se ve afectada. ¿Cómo podrá volver a ser lo que fue? SLASH/FEMSLASH. Pareja Principal Stony. Secundaria PepperTasha. (Fail Summary) Saga Earth-49
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de Marvel y asociados. Yo solo los uso para esta cosa rara**

**Notas al final, Disfrutalo~**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana más en la mansión Stark, Jarvis revisaba la seguridad como era usual y ciertas pelirrojas habían decidido que sería buena idea visitar a dos de sus compañeros más cercanos, lo cual ocurría muy seguido últimamente. Entraron ya que Pepper conocía la clave de acceso y se toparon con un gran escandalo<p>

-Corres de nuevo a ocultarte ¿No Tony? Porque no puedes simplemente admitir lo que pasó –Steve Rogers el "Capitán América" se encontraba en el salón principal, con la mirada hacía el elevador. En las puertas de este, el millonario Anthony Edward Stark, mejor conocido como "Tony" estaba es esperando, era obvio suponer que lo había llamado

—Traté de hablar contigo y no me crees. No tiene ningún sentido seguir con esta conversación —Parecía bastante molesto… harto, aunque también se mostraba inquieto, esperando el elevador que finalmente llegó —Si te dan ganas de escucharme de verdad y creerme, estaré en mi laboratorio –Entró dejando a las chicas desconcertadas

—Eh… Steve ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Pepper se atrevió a preguntar, no quería se entrometida, pero se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos.

—Lo que supones, lo que he sabido que ocurriría desde que decidí intentar "esto" con Stark –Se sentó en uno de los sofás, y las chicas hicieron lo mismo- Creí que podía tolerarlo cuando ocurriera, pero… me molesta y duele…

—Steve… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, No es por nada pero… puede que Tony haya tenido sus tropiezos en el pasado, pero desde que te conoció ha cambiado… ¿No será que simplemente estas confundiendo las cosas? –Lo decía de verdad, ella había conocido a Tony toda su vida, bueno, la mayor parte, y había visto ese cambio, no solo en su comportamiento, sino en todos los demás aspectos que lo rodeaban. Mientras tanto Natasha observaba al capitán, lo veía tan intranquilo, algo anormal en él. Es cierto que ella no había pasado mucho tiempo con el soldado, pero si más que el que Virginia, ya que muchas veces S.H.I.E.L.D les asignaba misiones conjuntas. Y ni en esas misiones lo había visto tan alterado como ahora, lo cual significaba que Stark había metido la pata, y mucho.

—Muy seguro. Tengo argumentos suficientes para saberlo. Pepper, Tasa… ayer que volvió de una "fiesta de beneficencia" tenía todo el cuello de la camisa llenó de labial y olía mucho a perfume… ¿Qué más pruebas necesito?, Creí que podía confiar en él y aun así... ¿Por qué es así? Su padre fue un hombre ejemplar… Lo conocí durante la guerra y siempre fue un gran compañero y amigo. No entiendo porque Tony resulto así…

Potts apretó la mandíbula y miró hacía una cámara en la esquina de la habitación, esperaba que Stark no estuviera viendo eso, aunque conociéndolo… -Steve… verás, Howard no fue un padre ejemplar… dejo a Tony por su cuenta desde muy pequeño en un internado y siempre se iba de excursiones al norte… a _buscarte. _Él nunca te pudo olvidar, aunque eso significara dejar a su familia… -Pepper volteo la cabeza buscando el apoyo de su pareja que solo asintió –Cuando murió, dejo a Tony joven y solo a cargo de la empresa llena de deudas, a punto de perderla, pero él logró sacarla adelante. Es alguien muy fuerte

-Eso no lo discuto pero… Mucha gente ha vivido sin su padre, sin su madre… -se detuvo un segundo- y no han terminado como él… Yo no sé qué hacer, tal vez debería ter—

Un ruido proveniente del sótano, donde estaba el laboratorio de Tony, los interrumpió. Preocupado y sin dudarlo un segundo, Rogers corrió en busca del pelinegro, esperaba que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. Cuando finalmente pudo bajar y entrar a los laboratorios, estaban llenos de humo y la visibilidad era casi nula

-¡Tony! ¿Dónde estás? –Logró distinguir una figura en la humareda y se acercó a ella, al disipar el humo y reconocer a la persona frente a él se quedó en blanco.

-¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo? –el hombre se acercó a él dándole un gran abrazo, el capi seguía en shock.

Tony salió, durante la explosión, que él no había provocado, ni sabía de donde había salido, se resguardo bajo la mesa, al oír la voz de Steve salió, pero se quedó de igual forma atonito al ver al hombre que abrazaba a su Steve. —¿Padre?

* * *

><p>Nuevo Fic~ Inicio de mi Tierra-49. Aclaro, será como las pelis de Star Wars, los fics los subire en desorden. Osease, aunque subo este de primero, no es el "primero" de la serie.<p>

Muy cliché la idea, lo sé(?) Pero se me ocurrió y eso. Es corto porque es el prólogo. Es obvio quien era la "figura del pasado" Pero Yolo. Espero lo sigas leyendo aun así

-Gracias por leer y toma una gallete virtual -se la da-


	2. Chapter 1

No morí. Nuevo Cap. Disfruten. Notas al final

* * *

><p>Howard le dio otro sorbo a su café, un silencio incomodo dominaba el ambiente. Se encontraban en la sala de la mansión, Natasha a lado de Pepper en el mismo sillón, al igual que Howard y Steve aunque mantenían cierta distancia (O más bien Rogers lo hacía). Tony estaba en la misma habitación pero en una silla separada, vigilando que su padre no hiciera nada peligroso.<p>

—Así que ¿Por qué tan callados? Apenas acabo de llegar –El primero en romper el silencio fue nada más y nada menos el causante de él, que ya había terminado el café. Se acercó al Cap, rodeándolo por la espalda, lo que causo una mueca en Tony –Y ni siquiera me han presentado a estas dos bellas señoritas –Se acercó a Virginia galante y tomándole la mano le dejo un beso que hizo que la pelirroja rindiera honor a su apodo – ¿Es correcto suponer que alguna de ustedes es la pareja de mi muchacho?

—En realidad, Virginia es MI pareja y somos muy felices por cierto –Natasha rodeo con su brazo a la chica, acercándola más a ella.

Él mayor hizo una especie de mueca disimulada y después se quedó en silencio, como pensando bien su respuesta, lo cual solo enojo más al Stark menor

—¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Crees que tienes derecho a decir algo sobre ellas dos? Y sobre todas las personas ¿Tú? No seas hipócrita, aunque sería lo único que faltaría en tu lista…

—¡Tony! ¿Cómo puedes… -Steve estaba molesto y confundido ¿Por qué era así con su padre? Él siempre había sido una persona admirable… Luego recordó que probablemente en su época, la homosexualidad aún no era un tema muy aceptado y eso lo había descolocado… Dios lo ayudará si quería decirle su relación con su hijo.

—No me has dejado hablar si quiera, ¿Cómo sabes que iba a decir? Siempre has tenido algo contra mí, incluso cuando eras pequeño…

— ¿Ahora esto es sobre mí, no? A ver, quiero que les digas lo que, según tú, ibas a decirles –Al ver el intento de su padre de desviar la conversación hacia él, volvió a dirigirla a las chicas

—Yo…no iba a comentar nada al respecto, ¡No puedes obligarme ni forzarme a decir algo que no quiero! –Testarudamente trato de evadir la pregunta, un gesto que hizo que el súper soldado recordara a cierto chico emparentado a Howard –Si tanto te importa lo que diga, simplemente iba a decir que si decidieron ese "estilo" de vida… supongo que solo deben tener más cuidado con cómo hacerlo.

—…¿¡Decidir ese "estilo de vida"?! ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No permitiré que le faltes el respeto a ellas! Y menos tú, que tu "estilo de vida" tampoco fue el mejor que digamos, ¿O crees que no me daba cuenta lo que hacías cuando ibas a tus "expediciones"

— ¡Mocoso malcriado! –Si no fuera por la presencia de Rogers, hace rato que lo habría puesto en su lugar, trato de tranquilizarse y ya calmado dijo –No sé qué haya creído esa imaginación tuya y no me importa. Tengo derecho de expresar mi opinión y, aunque les moleste, yo creo que ese estilo de vida está equivocado, pueden hacer lo que se les de la maldita gana, pero eso no cambiara mi forma de verlo.

— Al menos ten un poco de decencia y respeto por ellas, es MI casa, y no dejare que las trates tan groseramente. Pídeles una disculpa inmediatamente

—Oigan, cálmense ustedes dos

—No te preocupes Steve, en realidad, nosotras ya nos vamos –Romanoff detuvo en medio de los tres y tomo a Pepper consigo –Tenemos otras cosas que hacer, y no queremos interrumpir este "reencuentro familiar" –Aunque la otra pelirroja protesto, Tasha salió prácticamente arrastrándola. Ya fuera del edificio, la dejó

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No podemos dejarlos así ¡Están discutiendo por nuestra culpa! Además Tony-

—No es asunto nuestro Pepper, son cosas del pasado de ellos y que ellos deben arreglar –Volteó frente a ella y la agarro de los hombros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos –Además, no voy a permitir que ese hombre se atreva a hablarte así. Y menos después de cómo se mostró al principio... se ve que es un doble-cara y yo sé de eso.

-¿Al principio... –Por un breve momento recordó cuando él se presentó a ellas, y mirando su mano sonrió –Tasha... ¿Acaso estas celosa?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso –Y era verdad, todo este tiempo, antes de ella, había fingido tantas vidas, había aprendido a no involucrarse más de lo necesario, incluso con Clint, y ahora... No podía darle nombre a esa molestia en su estómago cuando Howard se atrevió a besar a SU Pepper –No creo que sea algo tan simple como eso.

—Tasha... No tienes por qué preocuparte, es obvio que el Sr. Stark no está nada interesado en mí –rio levemente cosa que también hizo sonreír a su compañera –Nunca había visto esta faceta tuya... eres adorable.

—No creo que una espía deba parecer adorable –Ambas rieron –Pero supongo que sí es solo contigo... No tengo quejas al respecto

—Más te vale... Tasha, Te quiero –La otra chica solo respondió con un beso, puede que no le fuera fácil expresarse con palabras, pero estas acciones le eran más que suficiente para entenderlo.

-OwO-

—¿Viste lo que has hecho? ¡Ahuyentaste a nuestras invitadas! Y no solo eso, fuiste demasiado grosero con ellas...

—Tony, no es su culpa, entiende que él no está acostumbrado a ver cosas así... –Lo que el rubio menos quería era que padre e hijo siguieran discutiendo

—Debí suponer que lo defenderías, el "bueno" de Howard ¿No? Pues bien no tengo porque soportar esto, Iré a trabajar a mi laboratorio –Levantándose del sillón, bastante furioso, entró al elevador y desapareció tras las puertas, al principio Steve trató de seguirlo pero se detuvo. Sabía que cuando Tony iba a su laboratorio, era para poder estar solo y pensar las cosas mejor

—Qué bueno que ese niño al fin haya decidido irse, eso nos dará tiempo para recordar ¿No lo crees? –Parecía haber olvidado (O tal vez no le parecio importante) La pelea que había tenido con ese "niño" minutos antes –Ya sabes, los buenos tiempos

Steve se quedó pensativo... Es cierto que ese hombre, su amigo, había hecho enojar a su pareja y viceversa pero... ¿Quién no con su carácter tan voluble? Además, ¿Qué iba a hacer durante el tiempo hasta que decidiera salir? Recordar... Tal vez le sería de mucha ayuda ahora

-OwO-

El millonario estaba furioso, su "padre" (Solo lo llamaba así por los lazos de sangre que los unían, nunca lo había considerado un verdadero padre) al que daba por muerto y enterrado había llegado para ponerle el día de cabeza. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Bueno, eso era una ventaja, parecía que Steve había olvidado la noche anterior y si no, lo disimulaba muy bien... Steve... no sabía si era demasiado inocente o le estaba jugando su venganza pero, ¿por qué hacía caso a los coqueteos de su padre? Bufó. Las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrieron dando al laboratorio, o más bien ese desastre que había sido su laboratorio. Aun había bastante humo en él, las hojas estaban desparramadas por todos lados y había pedazos de vidrio de lo que había sido Matraces y recipientes que usaba para sus experimentos. Que se especializara en "hacer trajes metálicos para detener a los malos" como varias veces le habían dicho, no significaba que fuera su único campo de trabajo. En medio de ese desorden, un gran aparato en forma cilíndrica, con varias luces por aquí y por allá y de dónde provenía la mayor cantidad de humo. Dedujo que fue este el que trajo aquí a su padre y se acercó para ver que adentro había una silla, algo rustico a su parecer, además de que había un especie de dispositivo análogo con el que podía escribir fechas y años. Se alejó rápidamente, no vaya a ser que todo esto sea una trampa del viejo que quiera sacarlo para hacer su movida, nada de eso. Al levantarse un brillo metálico llamó su atención. Era una especie de botellita con tapa plateada que dentro tenía varias pastillas blancas. No había ninguna prescripción en la botella, nada que indicara que era o la dosis necesaria, así que las recogió curioso. "Tal vez pueda hacerles un análisis para saber que contienen, tal vez las necesite para alguna enfermedad de la que no estaba enterado" Salió del aparato y volvió a mirar a su alrededor "Aunque tal vez sea mejor hacerlo después de ordenar un poco aquí". Resignado, empezó a recoger lo que pudo con sus manos.

-OwO-

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me presentaste a los chicos? Todos eran soldados y creían que al ser un "hombre de ciencia" desentonaría con ellos –Howard recordaba junto al capi viejas historias de "guerra" –Al final, creó que llegamos a ser muy buenos compañeros

—Tienes razón –Rio –Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que llegue... ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Quiero decir... Me entiendes ¿No?

—Creo que tu deberías ser el que responda eso, ¿No Cap? Yo solo vine tras tus pasos.

—Bueno... es algo complicado... Después del "accidente" me quede atrapado en el hielo y lo que para mí fueron minutos... fueron décadas. Tony me encontró y me descongelo... aunque S.H.I.E.L.D no tardo en tomar cartas en el asunto y decidí unirme a ellos porque... es la única vida que conozco ¿Entiendes?, no tenía donde vivir y Sta-Tony como que ofreció la suya... así que aquí me tienes –Termino su historia y miró atento a Howard que parecía pensativo

—Sabes, prácticamente lo que él tiene es mío así que tal vez yo-

—Sr. Rogers, hay un repartidor en la entrada. El Sr. Stark ordenó pizza –Jarvis interrumpió la oración

—Gracias por el aviso Jarvis –Steve noto la mirada extrañada de su acompañante –Es un sistema que Tony creo... No lo entiendo del todo pero he podido usarlo, si me disculpas –Se dirigió a la puerta, mientras el castaño seguía mirando alrededor en busca de la voz -¿Quieres un pedazo? Steve volvió con dos cajas y dejó una enfrente de él y se dirigió con la otra a la cocina. Howard le siguió y vio como metió la caja restante en una especie de compartimiento y luego presiono un botón –En un minuto iba, no debiste molestarte –Notó que se quedaba curiosos ante lo que él acababa de usar –Es una especie de elevador... lo usamos para comida. Él suele quedarse mucho tiempo aquí abajo así que Pepper diseño esta idea para que no muera de inanición

—¿Pepper?

—Una de las amigas que nos acompa- Al ver que ese tema podía volver a despertar una discusión lo cambio - Mejor vayamos por la pizza, se puede enfriar ¿Si?

—Lo que digas compañero –sonrió siguiéndole

-OwO-

Habían pasado varias horas y el Laboratorio parecía haber quedado por lo menos decente. Los papeles estaban acomodados en las mesetas y había recogido los vidrios (Lo cual le había causado algunas cortaduras, nada grave) Y se enorgulleció de su obra. Era verdad que el casi nunca se ocupaba de esa clase de labores, antes lo hacía Pepper pero desde que rompieron hace ya tiempo no tenía nadie que le ayudara. Además de que el cap no solía bajar ahí, creía que era algo privado, algo como su "Fortaleza de la Soledad"... y en parte le agradecía porque si lo era. El sonido del "ascensor" lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Vio la pizza bajar y finalmente abrió la caja devorando un pedazo. Volvió a mirar la meseta y se encontró con el frasco que e había encontrado junto al aparejo de su padre, decidió que era buen momento para analizar que eran esas misteriosas tabletas y se las dio a Jarvis para el proceso mientras el devoraba otro pedazo de la pizza y esperaba.

—Sr, el compuesto que me ha dado se ha detectado que es Flunitrazepam, mejor conocido como Rohypnol.

—¿Roofies? Espera un segundo... ¿¡La droga de la violación?!

* * *

><p>Quedo muy... trillado xC pero bueno... parece que va en una dirección... pero NO. A no ser que(?) Debería dejar las drogas e.e<p>

Perdón por tardar, pero no había podido entrar por el colegio.

Como siempre Ten tu galleta virtual y nos leemos luego~


End file.
